


Writhing In A Naked Sweat

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the GKM. Kurt and Blaine spend an afternoon in the loft in the middle of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhing In A Naked Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Also my first time writing a sex scene so if it's too bad, sorry. [Here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59484998#t59484998) is the link to the prompt and [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/1323a2e51665501b8c9dacf0bbd305f0/tumblr_mpbnc9MiEi1rwp671o1_500.jpg) is the picture included in the prompt.

The air was thick around them, with their AC down (again) and the unforgiving July weather the temperature shot up pretty quickly at the loft they shared in Bushwick. Their combined efforts to keep cool resulted to be fruitless when, after giving up, they shed their clothes altogether and five minutes later they found themselves on their bed with hours upon hours of time alone ahead of them.

“Kurt c’mon,” grunted Blaine, his face buried in his arms, lying on his stomach, Kurt was taking an awful lot of time stretching him open with deft fingers and lube just this side of too much, kneeling between his parted legs.

“Someone’s impatient” Kurt sang, chuckling at the answering whine from his lover, he twisted the three fingers he had deep inside Blaine, earning a loud moan. “I’m ready, Kurt,” Blaine begged, his voice breathy and high, “I’m so ready, please.”

Kurt inhaled a deep breath, his neglected cock jerking a little where it rested against his stomach, the sound of Blaine’s pleas always did it for him, there was something so empowering about having his fiancé underneath him, writhing and gasping, eager for Kurt to take him fully. “I’ve got you,” he said, dropping a kiss on the back of Blaine’s right shoulder. He reached for the condom he had thrown on the pillow next to Blaine’s and made a quick work of putting it on his achingly hard dick and coating himself with lubricant for good measure.

He leaned over to place a kiss to Blaine’s tailbone, making his way up, following Blaine’s spine with wet, smacking touches against the overheated skin, his beautiful, beautiful fiancé humming in pleasure until Kurt reached the back of his neck, the skin looking so soft and inviting, Kurt laved the side of Blaine’s throat, reaching his favourite spot to suck a dark mark next to other already fading from their make out session the previous night, stopping to nuzzle the short curls that had escaped their gelled prison, breathing Blaine in. “Turn around,” Kurt whispered, smiling when he felt Blaine shiver.

He straightened back up, gawking shamelessly at Blaine rushing to comply Kurt’s demand, careful of not kicking him when he situated his legs on either side of Kurt. Blaine who was truly a sight to behold, his perfect, tanned skin glowing with sweat under the light filtering through the windows, his eyes which were glassy and currently wide open, staring up at Kurt like he was some sort of mystical creature. Kurt hovered over Blaine, with his hands on either side of his head, he dipped his head low to take Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss, hot as the atmosphere surrounding them and he thrust his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth to slide it against Blaine’s own, their moans mixed between their faces.

Kurt maneuvered a hand down Blaine’s body to grab his leg and push it towards Blaine’s chest, shifting on the bed to settle against Blaine’s lower body, breaking their mouths apart to catch his breath, “I love you so much,” Kurt said, panting slightly, he gave Blaine a light peck on his forehead and hoisted Blaine’s legs up, sneaking a hand down to line his member with Blaine’s tight hole, pushing forward until only the head was inside, he dropped his arm again on the bed, Blaine’s knees hooking around the side of Kurt’s arms. “Love you, too,” Blaine mumbled, his face scrunching at the feeling of Kurt’s cock sinking down slowly inside him.

It was always amazing, thrusting into that tight heat Kurt knew so well, Blaine’s muscles shifting, tensing and relaxing to accommodate his length until it was buried inside Blaine’s ass. He allowed a few seconds for Blaine to adjust to the stretch. A nod from Blaine gave him the green light to pull back a few inches and snap his hips forward in a swift motion, ripping a deep, throaty moan from Blaine, repeating the action again, and again, and again, building a slow rhythm. Blaine kept trashing his head side to side, unable to rock back against Kurt’s cock the way Kurt knew he desperately wanted to, he was completely at the mercy of Kurt’s pace, the position of his legs didn’t allow him any kind of mobility on his lower half, he placed his hands under the pillows below his head and shut his eyes, the never-ending stream of noises coming from him were like music to Kurt’s ears, making the heat inside his body coil tighter and hotter at the base of his abdomen, hastening his thrusts, his arms burning already, supporting all of his weight and part of Blaine’s.

Kurt shuffled his arms upward, Blaine’s legs sliding to his shoulders. Kurt pressed harder against him, Blaine bending in half, and Kurt was forever grateful he had and extremely flexible fiancé, with his knees settled in the mattress again his thrust became firmer, their skin slapping loudly in the too stiff room. “Kurtkurtkurtkurt, there please,” Blaine mewled, fastening a hand to grip at the back of Kurt’s thigh, “God, please,” he sobbed. Kurt knew he was close, and with the way he was clenching around him there was no way he himself would last that much longer, grunting his affirmation he moved his hand, Blaine’s leg lying flat on the bed, and started jerking Blaine off, fast, strong strokes, not once faltering his rhythm, hitting Blaine’s prostrate with every snap of his hips, and Blaine was coming within seconds, arching off the bed with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open making high, keening noises.

Kurt was in edge of orgasm grinding down with erratic, circular motions, rocking them both, the tension releasing from his shoulders as the buzz of pleasure washed through his entire body, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside Blaine, never breaking eye contact with an spent Blaine, his face so unguarded and calm. When the last drop of come was out of his body he collapsed on top of his partner, panting against the crook of Blaine’s neck.

They remained in place for several moments, with Blaine’s hands running up and down his back, tangling his fingers in Kurt’s thick hair and scratching his scalp from time to time until Kurt broke the silence. “This is disgusting,” he said and Blaine laughed, the sound somewhat scratchy. There was drying come between their bodies and both of them were soaking with sweat, Kurt’s limp dick still resting inside Blaine’s body.

“Why don’t we take a shower?” Blaine suggested, the hotness around them had him bothered and rather uncomfortable, with Kurt’s weight on top of him and his radiating heat, staying any longer in their bed wasn’t really something he would particularly enjoy. “In a minute” Kurt responded, he really wanted to hop into the shower but his body felt too heavy and hot, only the promise of cool water dripping down his body and freshening him into a tolerable state was enough to finally make him extract himself from Blaine’s hold. Grasping the base of the condom he pulled his cock out of Blaine, making the later hiss in discomfort and with a sympathetic smile he climbed off the bed, discarding the used prophylactic, offering his hand for Blaine to take. When they were both on his feet Kurt kissed him lightly and together they made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
